


Put Your Curse In Reverse

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (idk how to tag this ugh), (idk) - Freeform, (no offense to Tsukki), First Kiss, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Kei may be used to getting confessed to, but not by someone whom he calls 'the King'.Or,TJ is sinking into KageTsukki hellhole.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Put Your Curse In Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, just wanted to write soft angst.
> 
> Also, I was thinking of 'mujakaku' when I wrote this, poor Tsukki.

“Haaah?” is the first thing that comes to Kei’s mind, and what he says, when Kageyama confesses to him out of nowhere.

“That’s the conclusion I’ve come to, I’ll just—”

“I just wasn’t expecting this from you, Your Highness,” Kei tries to ignore his pounding heart. “You? Liking something that isn’t volleyball?”

“If that’s your rejection, just let me down easy,” Kageyama is already turning away, leaving Kei confused.

///

It’s Kei’s third year at Karasuno High School, and he’s still in the volleyball club. And he is still trying to process Kageyama’s words yesterday.

_“I think I like you,_ kusomegane _._ ”

He got confessed to before, _plenty_ of times. Mostly girls he had no interest in, a few male _kouhai_ here and there.

But Kageyama?

He still thinks he dreamt it.

He’s never been the type to consider relationships. He just thought those were nuisances.

“Tsukki, watch out!”

Kei got so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t not see someone’s serve headed straight towards his face. He barely has the time to deflect the ball with his hand.

“Tsukishima, you okay?”

Kei blinks dumbly at Kageyama at the question before nodding his head yes.

“I need some air,” is all he says before gathering his things and heading home.

He wants to be alone, but apparently that’s not what the universe will allow him.

“Tsukishima,” Kageyama starts, but Kei cuts him off, turning around to face his teammate.

“I don’t need you to check up on me, Kageyama,” he snarls, refusing any form of sympathy from the other boy.

“You shouldn’t leave mid-practice,” Kageyama sighs. “Yamaguchi and Hinata got worried.”

“Well, I thought staying in the gym won’t do me any good,” he tries to deflect _, what is he trying to deflect?_

Kageyama’s lips twitch like he wants to say something but he doesn’t say anything. Feeling like he was meaner than usual, his hand shoots out before he can stop himself, but Kageyama faces away from him.

“Stay safe, Tsukishima,” Kageyama grouses before heading in the opposite direction from Kei.

///

Kei is starting to question his sanity.

He doesn’t understand why he’s affected by Kageyama’s confession. It’s just one confession out of several he’s had _just this month_. 

_He’s a decent setter, not necessarily a decent teammate though,_ Kei thinks to himself. _He sucks at communication, and he’s the King of the Court. Though it’s not as bad as it used to be when he was younger…_

Kei can feel his cheeks heating up upon realising he’s thinking about Kageyama _again_.

“I don’t know what to think anymore,” he buries his face into his pillows, ignoring the sound his phone makes from a LINE message.

///

“Are you avoiding me?”

Kei tries his best to look down at Kageyama, trying his best not to mind the hand next to his head.

Tilting his head to the side, he answers, “I have things to do, and dealing with the King isn’t one of them.”

“Are you uncomfortable because of me?”

Kei’s eyes widen.

“You _do_ notice things around you, huh, Your Highness?” he smirks at the shorter boy.

“We’re in the same team, _boge_ , making sure other teammates are in the best condition is critical,” Kageyama speaks, but the words barely register in his brain as Kei is too focused on the way the other boy’s lips move.

He can’t justify his next action.

He just supposed it’s the best way to shut the damn tyrant up.

“Are you done spouting nonsense?” Kei whispers against Kageyama’s lips before pulling away.

///

Both of them avoid each other the best they can for the following week.

Kei is embarrassed he kissed Kageyama like that, especially where anyone could’ve seen them. He also has no idea why he was taken by the impulse to kiss the fucking King.

“Tsukishima!”

Kei turns around to glare at Hinata.

The short boy gets visibly intimated.

“Both me and Yamaguchi noticed that you and… Kageyama aren’t on good terms,” Hinata hesitates.

“Tell Yamaguchi he can tell me himself,” the blond hisses.

“Well…”

“Also, since when was I ever on good terms with that tyrant?” he adds, throwing the towel at Hinata before walking away.

“You should talk to Kageyama, you know,” Hinata yells after him. “Instead of running away from the issue!”

///

As Kei takes a bath later that night, Hinata’s words echo in his mind.

_Running away from the issue?_ Kei submerges himself even more _. What does that simpleton know anyways?_

///

Inter-high approaches fast when Kei gets summoned by Kageyama once more.

“This is the same place you confessed to me, Your Highness,” Kei sneers.

“I just want to formally apologise for everything,” Kageyama bows his head. “I’m sorry I said anything and ruined the team’s dynamics.”

That pisses Kei off for some odd reason.

“For ruining the team’s dynamics?” he manages to keep himself from yelling. “What about _me_?”

Heat rises to Kei’s cheeks once the realisation sets in.

“Fo-forget I said anything!” Kei himself doesn’t know why he said that.

“Kei, are you… not self-aware?” 

_Kei…_

It surprised him that Kageyama even knows his given name, but hearing his name flow out of Kageyama’s lips makes him _realise_.

“… I’ve been the idiot all along, haven’t I?”

“We can be idiots together, you and I.”

Kageyama leans in, and Kei leans down to meet the other’s lips halfway.


End file.
